Life With A B-Level Witch
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: My name is Kenta, and I'm a bored kid. I get good grades, don't have important or significant hobbies and currently, only one friend, and generally do nothing. But when some mysterious person shows up in my life, this really start to get interesting. I'm just not sure if that's good or not.
1. A New Perspective

**Hello everyone, this is the newest story I'm going to be working on after Pokémon Highschool. I just wanted to release the first chapter so you all get a feel of what is to come. For all of you who don't know, which is everyone, this IS a harem story, my first attempt, actually. This story is more an original work than it is fanfiction, since it only has two characters from the smash universe, and they are Assist Trophies, (Don't tell on meeee...). Hopefully all goes well and you all enjoy it. **

* * *

It was a cool November evening when I met her. Our encounter was such an odd one that it will probably linger in my mind for all of eternity. Never in my wildest expectation did I think this would happen, but I can't say I regret any of it.

* * *

I woke up, and it was just like any other day. I stretched my limbs and proceed to make way to the empty kitchen to pour myself a bowl of cereal. As I was halfway through my family traditional breakfast of a single piece of toast with sugar and some orange slives, I heard a couple of knocks from my door and I automatically knew who it was.

"Come in Sasha! I know you have my keys!"

A girl about my height came running in, a smirk across her petite features. She strode into the kitchen like she owned the place. "You've been living across from me for 3 years and you have a set of my keys. Why do you feel the need to knock?" I groaned. "Formalities Kenta, formalities." Sasha giggled, sitting next to me.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" She asked, causing me to sigh loudly. "I don't want to…" I groaned, but her disapproving look made me consider otherwise.

"Come on, you're the top student, you should at least show concern." She said.

"Ugh…fine…you're supposed to be my best friend, not a nagging mother." I groaned as dragging my person to my room in order to change clothes. Throwing on a blue shirt and black trousers I stared at myself in the mirror. My blond hair rested softly upon my head in a disheveled pattern, while my green eyes were fighting to stay awake. My pale skin seamed to just exist to contrast the dark color of my uniform, which wasn't even neat, seeing that that the sleeves were rolled up and my belt was showing. I don't know why I care…I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

"Alright Sasha, I'm ready to go." I groaned. She turned to me and pouted, batting her baby blue eyes.

"Come on, can't you show a little concern?" She asked, pointing to my disheveled apparel. I simply shook my head in response, she sighed and stood up. She was a couple inches shorter than me, but still tilted her head to look at me straight in the eye as she fixed up my uniform. I always feel disturbed when I admit this, but Sasha is a really pretty girl for someone who's 16. Long brown hair, bright baby blue eyes, and she sort of had this hour glass figure that got the other guys to stare. Although she's perfectly aware of this, she chooses not to do anything.

The biggest reason why I haven't bothered furthering my relationship with this girl is because I don't care enough about relationships in general. Sasha is the only female friend I have, since I tend to shy away from other girls, and people in general. My dad said it was because our mom ran out on us and we moved around a lot, which does make some sort of sense.

"Hello? Were you listening to anything I just said?" Sasha asked, waving her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my trance.

"No…but it doesn't matter anyways, because you'll tell me 20 minutes from now." I shrugged, grabbing an apple from the counter and left the house with my best friend in tow.

"Kenta Ryuga." She frowned, giving me that tone that signaled she was about to bring down the truth hammer. "How do you expect to get a girlfriend like that?"

There it was.

I basically ignored the condescending look she was giving me and continued walking. "You know that I don't care about those kinds of things." I groaned as we arrived at the bus stop just on time.

* * *

When the two of us arrived to school, things followed the standard procedure of Sasha's friends whisking her away, and me pulling out a book and wasting time, reading in a big oak tree. Yes, I climb up the tree and rest within the branches, away from people.

Since I moved around a lot as a child, my dad was the only one I was attached to. So when he had to go on a business trip, I became an antisocial. I became lazy, yet in peak academic condition, hanging out with no one other else than Sasha.

"Yo Kenta!"

I looked down to see a beefy boy staring at me. I didn't know who he was, but I suspected he was on the football team and needed something from me. With a very bored and monotone voice, I asked him what he need.

"Do my homework for me, so I can go have fun." He responded…that was a stupid demand.

"Why should I do that?" I looked down at him from my cozy spot up in the tree and broke a branch off of it.

"So I don't beat your face in." The beefy boy snarled. I chuckled and flicked the branch at him, "your threat is less threatening since I'm up here." My actions seemed to enrage him even more, as he attempted to climb the tree. I continued to read my book in peace, knowing that with his weight, he couldn't even reach me.

I stopped reading and slowly counted down from 5, enclosing each of my fingers after every soft breath, knowing that he'd mess up and grab the wrong branch. Once I had reached the end, I heard a snap.

"Idiot." I let out a dry chuckle and dropped a flowering branch onto the guy's back. He'd be alright, given his mass he didn't hurt anything vital.

"Rest in Peace…and don't mess with me next time."

* * *

The rest of the day carried out as usual as well: I finish my work, then sleep, eat lunch by myself, say hello to Sasha for a brief moment, and I take the bus home while she helps out the student council.

Except… I had to stay behind to help the teacher grade, don't know why she wanted my help, but she wanted to see the final episode of her favorite show so she was in a rush and could get any help. So I missed my usual schedule; to add onto that, I had been enticed by the chance of taking some random bus and I climbed aboard. The thing was that the bus took me nowhere near my house, and my phone was out of juice, so I walked all the way home with nothing but agonizing boredom on my mind. It already beginning to get dark. "Man…today has not been my day." I muttered to myself, taking a short-cut through the alley way to get to my house.

"Now a nice evening of boredom is ahead of me…" Another sigh escaped my lips as I kicked a small soda can in front of me. It sailed through the air, but it didn't hit the ground with the clang I was expecting. It just went silent followed by a slight groan. This was not the result I was expecting, so I went to check out what had happened.

What I found surprised me; a small girl crumpled up in a corner. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked as I checked for a pulse, luckily, there was a very slight one. She simply groaned. I don't know what came over me, but I knew she'd die out here on the streets. There weren't any hospitals, and my phone was out of battery, besides they'd ask me about my connection to her and all that. So I picked her up, hoisted her over my shoulder, and carried her back to my house. Not the best idea, but it looked like it wasn't anything major that affected her.

* * *

As I set her down delicately on the couch, regaining my breath. I finally got a good look at the girl I had just carried half a mile. She had this long red dress that reminded me of a nightgown with an orange stripe at the bottom and a skull brooch in the center. Although I thought it was odd for a girl her age to wear something like that, that was not what drew in my attention. It was her hair; my god that thing was HUGE! It was separated into two ginormous pigtails by this big, petal shaped, orange head band.

"She's a foreigner…" I immediately thought; although, I didn't recognize the type of clothing she was wearing, so I couldn't figure out from where.

I went inside to get something to eat, and decided to brew some tea for this girl, for whenever she woke up.

As I had finished brewing the tea and finishing my sandwich, I heard another groaning. I went back to where the girl was, and saw her slowly waking up. Her eyes finally opened and she observed her surroundings.

"Where…where am I?" She asked dizzily. "Um…you're are at my house, I found you on the street and brought you in so you wouldn't die." I explained casually sipping my Earl Grey. "Would you care for some tea, do you remember what happened to you?" I handed her a cup, but she didn't seemed too pleased by my gestures.

"Oh I see…YOU'RE TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa…calm down. I saved you. The door is right there and I'm here drinking tea, you can leave at any time." I said calmly. It was obvious that she was going to make assumptions, so I wanted not appear threatening.

"I didn't need your help, I could have done fine on my own." She boasted.

"Oh really? I found you on the floor."

"I was resting."

"You barely had a pulse."

"I was conserving my energy."

This girl wouldn't give it a rest, it's like she HAD to be right…

"Ok then, I'm sorry for being concerned. Go back to wherever you came." I sighed, pulling out a book. Silence befell the room as she didn't move an inch, just stood there and played with her hair and looked embarrassed. I took my eyes off of my piece of literature and gazed at this female in front of me. "Well? What are you waiting for? I told you that this wasn't a kidnapping, so you can go home now."

"I…can't…"

"Why not?"

"I'm…not from this world."

I blinked twice and stared blankly at her for a moment, before piecing it all together.

"Oh, you're a cosplayer."

The girl looked shocked at my accusation. "How dare you say that to me, Ashley, the great witch?!"

"Yup, definitely a cosplayer." I certified my hunch. "Listen little girl, it's getting late and your parents are going to get worried." I explained to her, and it only seemed to make her madder.

"Little?! I am a 15 year old girl!" She exclaimed.

"But…you're so little…and flat chested." I said.

**Big mistake.**

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was running away from blue blasts coming out of that girl's wand that she pulled out of seemingly nowhere.

"Holy shit…she is actually a witch…what is this?" I panted as I ducked from another magical blast from her.

"How dare you insult me?! It's just that transferring into this world made me shorter! Also I'm still growing!" She blushed heavily and waved her wand around and fired more spells.

"God, this is ruining my house." I managed to get behind her and pin her to the floor, grabbing her wand.

"Let me go! I will turn you into a spoon!" The girl…presumably Ashley, going by what she exclaimed, yelled. I managed to take the wand from her and got off of her.

"Now explain yourself." I demanded.

Her cheeks darkened. "My name is Ashley…and I was working on a spell…but it went wrong and I ended up here."

I stood there and pondered my options; I could let her go free, or take her in. The first option seemed like a good idea, but I was leaning towards the second for some reason. Maybe it was just because I was so bored in my empty house, but there was something about this girl.

"Ok, here is what I will do for you; since I'm a nice guy, I will let you stay at my house and look after you, and so you can find out how to return home." I offered as I went into the kitchen, grabbing something sweet to calm me down.

"Why should I trust you? You might be out to get me." She sneered.

"If I was, I wouldn't give you the option to leave." I responded sarcastically, searching through my pantries. "Also, considering that you have nowhere to go, I'm your best bet."

"…why do you want to help me?"

I turned to her for a brief moment and shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, I just know I'm not going to be bored with you here."

"Alright…I'll stay for a little while."

"Glad to hear it." I chuckled.

"First give me back my wand."

"Oh no, you're not getting this back."

"Why not?! That is so unfair."

"You tried to kill me!" I shouted, facing her again.

"I didn't really mean it when I said I was going to turn you into a spoon…" She said shyly.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my sweet desert from its refrigeration and immediately began to devour it, catching the young witch's attention.

"You…have…cake?"

"Yah, my friend Sasha likes to bake, so she gave me this cake. Here, you can have some."

I gave her a portion of my food, and she instantly gobbled it up. "So yummy…" She smiled, and I had to say, it was adorable.

"Well then, it's getting late. You can sleep in my room, and I'll take the couch." I yawned, plopping myself down on said couch, however I looked at her expecting a look of gratitude, and instead one of fear and embarrassment.

"B-but…I always sleep next to Red." She whimpered; honestly…she's such a kid.

"I don't know where he is, so I can't do anything about it."

"C-c-could you fill in for him? I have trouble sleeping by myself…and I feel like you won't do anything bad."

"You can't be serious, Ashley."

She was.

So here I am, resting in my bed as every other day. To the right of me is some cute and tiny 15 year old girl, who wants me to replace something named 'Red' and is currently snuggling into my chest.

"Thank you…um…I don't know your name." Her voice was a bit muffled from her being attached to my chest.

"It's Kenta…Kenta Ryuga."

"Nice to meet you…thanks for letting me stay…"

After that short sentence, the young girl drifting off to sleep, cuddling me like I was some giant stuffed animal.

One thing's for sure; I'm not going to be bored anymore.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. I've already finished the second chapter and am currently working on the third. However they won't be released until Pokémon Highschool is finished, most likely around July. Send in reviews, suggestions, some ideas you have. I might contact you if I think you have something I can use.**

**Well this is all I have to say right now, so I hope you all enjoy.**


	2. Going to School

**A quick heads up, this is going to be a short story, so the chapters are going to be relatively short. Other than that, I've got a small following already, and that's pretty cool.**

_**Eeveeloution expert (Who's your favorite?): **_Thanks for favoriting and following this story.

_**andy112138: Yooo! Nice story so far! You started it off pretty well and made it really interesting. Sadly, we have to wait for a while before the next chapter's release. Anyways, I'm really looking forward to the continuation and I can't wait to see when things really get interesting. Keep up the awesome work!  
**_Thanks for those kind words, and for the favorite and follow.

_**TeamDeitys: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Thanks for considering the harem idea (hope I was the first :P) and Im pretty sure this will be a great story,you got a MC that's not a wimp (if you ever watched harem anime you'll understand C:) and a interesting female! (Tsundere,Tsundere,Tusndere is what I thought in my head.) so yeah hope you'll do this after Pokemon HighSchool! -TeamDeitys (P.S sorry for the late review i wanted to do one but my internet crashed for a couple of days so yeah (also please post chapter 2 an 3)  
**_I pretty much made this story cause of your recommendation, so feel proud with yourself. I didn't want to follow the generic harem formula of perverted or stupid guy gets all the ladies, so I spiced it up a bit. Also, thanks for the favorite and follow.

_**Guest: So you decided to upload this story. I have to say, this story is kinda like a mix of some of your old stories like the Minecraft one and the one with the boy with the demon powers in Readwave. ...I sound like a sophisticated person right now...**_

_**Eh who cares. Anyways this story is eerily similar to your first Minecraft story. But I'm sure that you'll make it unique. Well theres nothing else for me to say so... see you next chapter!  
**_I'm surprised that you're aware of that story, I kinda forgot about it myself. Rest assured, this will not be like my first story

_**Some Person: Harem story eh? This will be fun to read**_  
_**Feel like Kenta is gonna be one of those dense people in animes or the person who knows but just tease them around**_  
_**Also,I guess that Ashley will be one of those shy people or tsunderes**_  
_**-SP (can't wait for more)  
**_We'll see...we will see

_**MasterSpikeII (MLP fan?):** _Thanks for favoriting this story

_**OrangeBeanGamer (Would make a good let's play channel): **_thank you for giving this story a favorite and a follow

_**Bzinga: ****I must now wait, for this already seems to be an interesting story.**_

You're wait is over!

* * *

The transfer from spreading his body all over the bed like a spider to being confined and restricted by a girl three-fourths his size is not something Kenta wanted to experience. He questioned why couples would indulge in such torturous activities like cuddling.

The boy turned to Ashley, who had kept true to her word and was actually using him as a stuffed animal, burying her face in his chest.

"Ashley…get up…I have to go to school…" She groaned in dismay and just snuggled more into his chest. The boy got up halfway and tried to break her grip, but it was as strong as steel; which surprised him since the witch looked she weighed as much as a rabbit.

"Ashley…let go of me." He tried pushing her off of him, but that only ended up in his loss of balance, sending him crashing down onto the floor with an audible thud. Ashley tumbled down after him and her head ended up nestled against his neck, making the situation as awkward as it was strange. The boy sighed, as his position was really starting to annoy him, and he resorted to his final tactic.

"I have cake."

"REALLY?!"

The girl immediately rebounded and awoke, unfazed about her position for about a solid 5 seconds. "W-what were you trying to do to me?!" She stuttered, slapping Kenta in the face.

"Your fault, you wouldn't wake up or let go of me."

"L-lies!"

"Yah, I would lie to hug a midget like you."

Unfortunately, Ashley did not appreciate his sarcasm and glared at the boy, emitting a low growl that made him **so** glad he decided not to return her wand.

* * *

"You're going where?" She asked the boy as he entered the bathroom to get ready, rubbing the bump on his head.

"School, it's kinda of an important thing." The boy responded, turning on the faucet on and washing his face.

"School…what's that?" She called out from the other side.

"It's a place where you go to learn things. Guess they didn't have those where you came from."

"I don't know, I didn't leave my house much, I learned from what I read and from what Red taught me."

"Whatever, go find something to amuse yourself for the next seven hours."

"Seven hours!" She yelled in disbelief as he exited the bathroom, which was met with a sarcastic and underappreciated "Yah…seven hours."

"What am I supposed to do until then?"

"Not my problem." His voice resonated from in his room.

"Be like that…meanie!" She whined, stomping down the stairs.

"I'm starting to second guess this whole 'letting her stay with me' thing." A groan escaped his lips as Kenta threw a shirt over his head and slid it down until it reached his hips. Taking a quick look outside, the boy had noticed that the sun wasn't even up yet. The sky was a dark blue blur with a few stars scattered about. It had been a while that he had been up before the sun had risen. Usually Sasha had woken him up and/or forced him to get ready. Speaking of…

"Oh shit! I forgot that Sasha will be showing up!" Throwing on his pants and nearly tripping over the stairs in the process, Kenta barely managed to get down with his body still intact; hoping, **praying** that Sasha was not there.

* * *

Unfortunately she was, engaged in a sort of 'staring contest' with Ashley. Neither one said a word or showed any desire of giving up, and were in some eternal standstill. Kenta was wary on if he should intervene or not.

Luckily…or maybe unluckily, Sasha noted the boy's presence, and turned to him with full sass; hands firmly placed on her hips, lips pouted, that piercing and unsettling gaze that made his fists clench as if she would pounce at any given second.

"Kenta…who is this **little girl** doing in _your_ house?"

"LITTLE?!" Ashley seethed, although it was pretty much ignored.

"She's Ashley, a fifteen year old girl whose mom works with my dad. She's staying with me for a bit." Kenta fabricated, knowing that Sasha could get extremely protective of him.

"She doesn't look fifteen." Sasha commented. "She's like 4'5 at the most."

"I'm still growing!" The witch screamed.

"You've got a year left to grow…" Kenta muttered to himself, knowing that she'd just hit him again if he said that aloud.

"Well then, I guess I should introduce myself. I am Sasha Holland, Kenta's one and only friend." She made that fact very clear, pulling the boy close to her.

"Wait…Sasha…are you the girl who made the cake?" Ashley asked, zoning out after 'Sasha'.

"Umm…yah, I am…" She said in a confused tone, turning towards me.

"It was **super **yummy! Could you make it again?!" The girl's eyes sparkled with delight as she waited for her answer.

"Okay…it's not really a big hassle for me." Sasha said awkwardly, not used to this sudden change in mood.

"Yay!" The witch cheered, ignoring the odd looks they shot at her. Sasha turned to Kenta and grabbed his hand, yanking the boy out the door.

"So, she seemed…nice." She muttered as she continued to drag Kenta to the bus stop; that was about 10 feet away from Kenta's house.

"She's only been staying for a day, so I can't properly discern if that is how she's like." He responded, waiting for the bus to show up.

"Do you like her?" Sasha asked, he simply shrugged in response. _"Ashley is cute and childish, but she's also impulsive and has a temper problem, so it's like a fifty-fifty." _He thought to himself.

"One thing for sure…I defiantly won't be bored." He admitted, staring up at the sky.

"Well if you joined the student council with me, you wouldn't be bored. We could even hang out much more often." Sasha suggested, but he shook his head.

"I told you, the student council isn't really something for me." He answered, even when considering the possibility of seeing her during school instead of just before and after.

"If you say so…"

* * *

As usual, things went on as they usually did. Today, Kenta spent a majority of math class sitting by the window, just thinking about Ashley and how different life will be now that she's around.

"_I hid her wand…but is she still able to use magic?"_

"_What's the world that she came from like? Is it similar to ours? Can everyone use magic?"_

"_Who was this Red person she mentioned?"_

"Ashley…"

"Yes?"

His green eyes met a pair of reddish-maroon orbs and the surprise jolted him backwards, knocking him off of his chair, letting the startled boy attack the floor backwards.

"Ah good, looks like our new transfer student has awoken you. Good job, Ashley." Our teacher said to the girl.

She was as tall as he was, had a much more 'womanly' body, but had enormous pigtails. No mistake here, that's the Ashley that he knew, with some changes, major changes. The boy rubbed his head and sat back down. He was still confused why she was here in the school, but decided that it wasn't the greatest idea to get the information now.

The teacher told her that she could sit anywhere she'd like, and of course she'd sit to the right of the uncool kid that never talked to anyone, who went by the name Kenta Ryuga.

She plopped down and Kenta could instantly feel the eyes of all his classmates bear into him. It followed tradition that the new kid always gets attention, and Ashley was no different. Everyone was either trying to talk to her, whispering about her origins and if/how Kenta knew her, or just plain staring. The boy gazed over to see what Ashley was doing, and it sort of looked like nothing. She was staring at the teacher, but then looked back down, and started scribbling something down. Ashley then turned to the boy and handed the paper.

'**What's going on?'**

He rolled his eyes and scribbled down a response.

'**He's reviewing Algebra, we're learning you know'**

She read the note and glared at him as if she had just been insulted, which was sort of true. She scribbled something down furiously and flicked it at him, which would have taken out his eye if he had not blinked a moment earlier.

'**Idiot! I know what learning is! I've just never been to school!'**

Kenta shot her a sympathetic look, but the bell rang before he could say anything. Though it was irrelevant because as soon as the boy had put a hand on his belongings, she grabbed him by the ear and dragged the poor soul to what seemed like his death. He cried out in pain and asked how much he had sinned to deserve such a harsh punishment.

"You were making fun of me since I was short, now you're going to pay for that." She growled.

Kenta tore away from her grip and rubbed his right ear. He ignored her ludicrous reason for being upset and focused on something less stupid and more mysterious.

"How'd you get so tall? I took away your wand and there's not enough milk in the world to allow you to grow a foot in a few hours."

She laughed cockily before snapping her fingers and losing a foot in height and going back into her childish form. "I don't only use magic by waving a wand, foolish Kenta. I can also brew potions, such as one to restore my height," she pulled out a vial with a green liquid inside of it. In one quick gulp, her height was restored.

"Well that's great…now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my usual spot to eat." Kenta announced as he started walking to his big oak tree that he tended to stay in.

"Wait! You can't just leave me!" She cried out, losing all the confidence in her voice as she tried to grab the boy's arm. However her arm couldn't grasp any part of him as he darted away and scurried up the tree as fast as a squirrel.

"I kind of just did." He stated as he pulled a small sandwich out of his bag. "I'll see you in half an hour."

Ashley grew even more furious and rested her foot in the crevice of the tree and pushed herself up, ascending closer to Kenta.

"Be careful, you'll trip and hurt yourself." He warned, shifting his attention to the witch. She just growled and continued grabbing branch after higher branch.

"Pay attention to the branches you are grabbing, Ashley. If you grab a weak one it will snap and you'll fall." He instructed, becoming more worried with every passing moment.

"Shut up! I can do this by myself!" She growled as she reached for a branch with confidence.  
However that confidence fell as quickly as she did as the branch snapped and made her loose her balance. A shrill scream was heard, but the owner found herself relatively unhurt. As the concept of reality returned to her, Ashley found herself on top of her savoir, who seemed to be badly injured.

* * *

"My head hurts, scratch that, **everything **hurts…so I'm pretty sure that means I'm not dead yet." The boy attempted to stretch, but that only resulted in his nerves punishing him for being so reckless.

"Thank god you're awake."

"We were really starting to worry, Kenta…"

The boy forced his head in the direction of the sound, and saw two female figures, one with ginormous pigtails and one with long dark brown hair.

"Ashley…Sasha…what are you doing here? I'm pretty sure classes are still in session, and Sasha, you have your student council duties."

"You're my friend, Kenta. The council can wait." Sasha responded; the boy smiled a little bit at this, even though it made his face hurt. Turning to Ashley, he expected some sort of logical explanation that would make her the victim, but surprisingly she was nearly crying.

"Idiot…why did you do that?! You could have died!" She wailed.

"Well yah, but if you had fallen, you **would **have died." He explained. "I had a higher survival rate, so I took the risk." Taking her hand in his, he looked at her and smiled, "the important part is that you're okay."

Fighting off a blush, she mumbled something about how she wasn't waiting here the entire time for him to wake up and then walked out of the infirmary without another word.

"Make sure she's okay, could you do that for me?" Kenta asked his friend.

"Sure, but why are you caring so much for this girl?"

"I'm not sure…it's just that part of me wants to protect her…"

Sasha frowned for a brief moment but wiped it off her face and agreed. She walked out with the dignity one would expect from a student council president. The boy smiled slightly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"_Dad…why are you leaving?"_

"_It's my business, son we have to put bread on the table somehow."_

"_What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"_

"_That you'll have to figure out. You can take care of yourself, son. I've taught you how to act on your own and survive."_

"_I know…but I feel lost without your guidance; since mom left you're the only one I look up to."_

"_I know son, but even when I'm not with you, always remember these things. Number 1, Make sure you can help yourself before helping others. Number 2, don't get emotionally invested unless you know the outcome. Number 3, if someone is in trouble, help them. Only be wary of your own person when helping them, if it's too much for you and you won't make it out, don't bother. However if there's a good enough chance, go for it."_

"_Ok Dad."_

"_Be a good boy, I'll see you later, Kenta."_


	3. The Mall can't be ALL that bad

**I'm now on the third chapter, not much to say, so let's get to the reviews.**

_**MasterSpikeII:**_ _**Ok, this was a well done update, except for one line in particular that I did not like:  
"I'm not sure... it's just that part of me wants to protect her..."  
Very vague, and it's a line that's simply there as if to rush the relationship between the two as well as make Sasha start feeling a bit of jealousy, which is still too early for that. Remember: show, don't tell. You have to show us interactions between the two, both good and bad so that we see that they're gradually growing closer. Trust me, you're better off with him saying that since she's living with him for the time being, she's his responsibility.  
Also, you might wanna explain just HOW she managed to enroll in Kenta's school in less than a day. You could simply say that she walked up to the principal, acted like a little girl to catch him/her off guard and gave him a drink with a bit of a hypnosis potion, then had him/her enroll her and give her a school uniform on the spot that's large enough for her after taking the potion that gives her a more adult body, thus solving the clothing question and filling many plot holes. (It's easy to get away with this, just say that it was a spare uniform is all, make the hypnosis temporary, etc). Other than that, this chapter was well done. I await to see more.  
**_Your review is a little lengthy but very helpful. As for the rushing of Kenta's and Ashley's relationship. It was stated in the flashback that he will try to do whatever he can to protect others, and he even stated that he did it because of a higher survival rate. As for the enrolling into thing…you have me there. I'll try weaseling something…you know, maybe.

_**Andy112138: Nice! Nice! Glad you didn't waste time on uploading this chapter! I really liked it. It's really nice how Kenta is protective over Ashley but he still worries over Sasha. Ooh! And is that a flashback I see? Aw yeah! Time for angsty back story! Woot woot! Well I hope to hear from you soon! Keep up the awesome work and I'll be awaiting the next chapter!  
**_See, someone gets it! Although hold up on the backstory.

_**Leaffeather: remember that guest comment about the readwave story? yeah thats me! guess i forgot to put my name on, clumsy me. anyway enough bout me. This chapter... it somewhat makes kenta have the same personality as darkrai, an unsocial person but will protect the people they care for. ashley blushing reminds me of cresselia and the cake comment is almost like zorua. looks like pokemon highschool's still in my head...for some reason, the name kenta ryuga reminds me of the beyblade anime... that can't be a coincidence... right? welp gotta go now. see you next chapter!**_  
My characters can seem a bit cookie-cutter, but Kenta is a bit nicer and more sarcastic than asocial and rude. Plus I'm an otaku, sue me for having a Japanese-y name.

_**TeamDeitys: YEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS finally no standard harem protagonist! Also after the story's over can you make some extra chapters? Like stuff that's not related to the main story,1 more thing can you tell how many people will be in the harem? Or is that a secret? –TeamDeitys  
**_I might…I don't know. Also look at the character list, it'll give you a clue.

_**Bzinga: Well, this story is quickly picking up speed (and not in a bad way). I feel like it has taken a whole new direction in the blink of an eye, but it's just the beginning and I have full confidence in you to make this great.  
**_Well this is a more casual story, but there will be a few surprises here and there.

* * *

"Kenta…Kenta…wake up Kenta."

"I don't want to, Sasha…let me sleep."

"Come on now, it's already noon."

"It is a Saturday and I deserve to sleep."

"Ashley wants to go to the mall. We're going to buy her some new clothes."

"You take her then."

"She wants to have breakfast before she goes."

"Why can't you do it, Sasha?"

"I'm only good with baking, Kenta. I can't cook anything else."

"It's not my problem, I want to sleep."

"Come on…don't be like that."

"Then do what the people in the shows that you watch do. Wake me up with a good morning kiss or whatever...heheh." A soft chuckle came out of his mouth.

"…"

The boy woke up with a tired expression and a slight smirk on his face.

"As if."

His wake up call, however, was the clear image of his red faced best friend, with her eyes shut and lips puckered, not more than a few centimeters away.

"Uhh…Sasha?"

* * *

The boy sighed as he walked down the stairs, holding his right cheek that had become as red as Sarah's face, "Alright, I'll make some breakfast for you. What are you in the mood for, girls?"

"Pancakes!" Ashley giggled, going through what Kenta liked to call "a food bipolar disorder", where she seemed to get really happy when food's involved. She had also reverted back to her 'shorter' form, most likely not to scare Sasha by her sudden growth.

"I-I'll take some eggs please…"

"Sasha, what's wrong?" The witch asked.

"O-oh, nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly okay." The council president squeaked as she turned her attention away from the girl, choosing Kenta as her object of interest. She had only known him for three and a half years, and they had been the best of friends, but the girl found herself growing ever so more attached to him. The longer she stared, the more she drifted off onto her own little fantasy world.

* * *

"_Father! A new family moved in down the street." A young girl exclaimed as she peered out the large stain-glass window._

"_It seems that it is only a father and his son though, Sasha." Her father said as he looked at the two males unloading things from the truck._

"_Can I go meet them, father?"_

"_I don't know about that…"_

"_Don't be like that, father! You only let me hang out with your friends' children, and they're all snobby! I want to make a friend on my own!" She pouted._

"_I-I suppose I could do that."_

_12-year-old Sasha cheered as she ran down the street to meet the new family, ignoring her father's instruction to go with a chaperone._

* * *

"_Now comes the heavy stuff, son. Be prepared."_

"_We've done this a hundred times before Dad, I can handle it."_

"_I know that, I don't want you to hurt yourself by getting cocky."_

"_When am I ever cocky?"_

"_Remember yesterday?"_

"_That was the sleep deprivation talking!"_

"_I never should have given you that word a day calendar. You made everyone in that room feel so bad about themselves."_

"_I get it dad…" The boy sighed as he braced his legs and held onto the nightstand, steadily placing it down on the floor._

"_Hi there!"_

_The startled boy jumped back at the sound, turning to its source. "Are you talking to me?" He asked, looking at the girl and then at his father._

"_Of course, I'm Sasha Holland. I live down the street in that house over there." She said._

"_Looks more like a mansion than a house, don't you think Kenta?" The boy's father asked._

"_Never seen a house that big before." Kenta observed._

"_I'm Hideo Ryuga, and this is my son, Kenta." The father introduced himself and his boy. "Say hi, son."_

"_Hey…" He muttered, pulling more boxes out of the truck._

"_Sorry about that. Kenta is shy around new people."_

_Sasha smiled, "it's alright, not everyone can be outgoing, let me help you with some of these boxes."_

"_No, No…we've stacked them into a very compact pile, remove something out of place and something might fall on you. We've got this, right son?"_

"_Yup."_

_The father's warning had fallen upon deaf ears as the girl had yanked the box nearest to her, disrupting the balance of the pile and causing a large box to slide down._

"_Look out, Sasha!"_

_Before the girl had realized what was going on, she found herself on the floor, underneath the shy boy who had only said a word to her. His face was clenched in pain, although the reason didn't come to her until the initial shock wore off. She tried to ask him if he was already, try to help him, or do anything besides lie on the floor like a rose colored rock._

"_Dad, help Sasha out."_

"_Got it, how you holding up?"_

"_Spine's going to break soon if you don't do anything."_

_Hideo grabbed the girl's arms and dragged her out from the human shield Kenta had become. The boy then gently twisted his back to the left, allowing the box to slide off. His dad checked the contents of the box and gave Kenta a thumbs up._

"_Good, the T.V's still in good shape. You hurt?" Kenta asked Sasha. _

"_Forget me! You just took a boxed T.V set to the back, are you seriously injured, should I call the paramedics?" She blurred, pulling out her phone and frantically dialed the hospital, before Kenta stopped her and shook his head._

"_I'm fine, this stuff happens all the time, my body as strong as steel. The important part is that you're okay, Sasha…"_

"Sasha…Sasha…SASHA GET UP!"

* * *

The girl jolted upwards and clonked heads with Kenta, sending him crumbling to the floor.

"It's not like you to be so spaced out so much, is something up?" He asked, getting back up.

"I-It's nothing…"

"Well if it was nothing than that wouldn't have happened. But if you don't want to tell me, it's fine." Kenta said as he started washing the dishes, snacking on nothing more than blackened toast with sugar and orange slices. "How do you plan on going to the mall?"

"Sasha's taking us." Ashely explained as she swallowed a mouthful of pancakes.

"What do you mean by 'us'?"

"Didn't Sasha tell you? You're coming with us."

The boy's eyes widened as he glared at the silent and cherry faced student council president.

"I'm **not** going with you."

* * *

"I can't believe you made me go with you."

Sasha turned to him and pouted with her baby blue eyes. "Can't you do something nice for your friends?"

"You know I hate coming here. You could have asked one of your servants to aid you." Kenta mentioned, pointing to the couple of men and women waiting near a large limo.

"Well it's a lot more enjoyable with you, Kenta." She giggled, hugging his arm. "We're friends after all." The student council president said, with a hint of a scowl directed towards the witch.

"Yah, yah…" He muttered, completely blowing her off and observing the map. "So where are we going?" The boy asked. Sasha pointed towards a store in the upper-right corner of the mall. "That's where we are going." She explained, "I happen to go there a lot, and I think we can find something for Ashley."

* * *

Kenta had been assigned the duty of judging Sasha's choices for Ashley, because two opinions wasn't enough and he was the only guy there. He could feel the stares of the other shoppers and cashier burn into the back of his head. Yes he was a guy, but this wasn't his fault, he didn't choose to be here.

The two girls must have spent at least 20 minutes looking for outfits, and the only solace he found was the small bench the store had placed for people like him.

"Kenta…I need your opinion on this." Ashley called out in a meek voice. She parted the curtain and stepped out, sporting a loose, light red T-shirt and a loose black skirt that went up to her knees. "Sasha said it looks good on me, what do you think?" She asked hesitantly.

A light pink tint rose to his face as he felt his heart-beat quicken ever so quickly. "It looks cute on you." He smiled. The witch smiled in return, feeling her cheeks grow warm in embarrassment.

"I knew that, Sasha insisted on getting a male's opinion." Ashley boasted, keeping her high and mighty attitude.

"If you say so…" Kenta shrugged.

Sasha looked at Ashley's cute outfit, and then back at her own apparel, a simple T-shirt and jeans. Despite the abundance of money her family had, she never felt like flaunting it, and chose to dress in more casual clothing. Thinking back on it now, it didn't seem like the wisest plan.

"Kenta…you've always seen me in this casual clothing…what would happen if you saw me dressed differently." She wondered as she darted through the store looking for some outfit choices.

* * *

"So are we done here?" Kenta asked as Ashley collected the outfits she planned on buying using Sasha's money.

"Not yet Kenta. I decided grab something for myself." The rich girl's voice chimed from the changing room.

"I hope you won't take that long."

"See for yourself~"

The boy turned around without much enthusiasm, barley twisting his shoulder and moving his neck. The rest of his body followed suit in one fell swoop as his eyes locked onto her and his heart stopped for a moment.

She wore a tight red tank-top that bear-hugged her body along with black shorts that were just above her knees. "What do ya think?" She winked, feeling confident in her choice.

"Save it for the boyfriend you don't have." He chuckled, poorly hiding his blush by averting his eyes.

"_No compliment, but I got him embarrassed." _She thought with a slight smirk as she went to change into her regular clothing. "Like you're one to talk."

"Touché."

* * *

"I get that I'm the guy and all, but why do I have to carry **all** of these bags?" Kenta complained, holding 5 plastic bags in each of his arms. "Couldn't you have gotten your servants to do it?"

"Well I _could _have, but they aren't here at the moment. So you'll just have to deal with it" Sasha giggled, earned a groan from the exhausted boy.

"Oh come on, you can do it." Ashley encouraged…sort of.

"I really can't, I'm tired…" He sighed, collapsing to the ground.

"You're no fun…" Sasha clapped her hands twice, and two of her butlers came out of seemingly nowhere, collecting the bags off of the tired boy.

"You two can on break, thanks for your help." The girl smiled as she dismissed them.

"But madam-"

"I know my father always wants you guys on me 24/7, but I'm a big girl now, and I have Kenta here to protect me." The girl explained, pointing towards the exhausted boy. Her guards seemed even **less **convinced, but Sasha's pleading eyes guilt tripped them enough to leave her alone, even if it's for a little while.

"Alright then, madam…but take this with you just in case you need anything." One of them said, handing her a small buzzer. "Once it rings we'll be right at your service." The other explained as they walked off.

"You had them on standby the other time…and you call them NOW?" He asked in an irritated tone, still hugging the floor.

"I thought it was cute that you were carrying all of our bags." Sasha giggled. "Looks like couldn't handle it."

"I hate you…" He hissed.

"Oh come on…we've been friends for three years, you should be used to this by now." She smirked, extending her hand towards him.

"Yah, yah…I'm used to your tomboyish attitude." He sighed. "Can we go home now? I wanna read."

"Are you kidding me?! I just got my guards off my back and we're in the mall, we're going to have some fun!" The rich girl giggled, turning to Ashley who had been silently observing in the corner. "Let's go get some sweets!"

"Yay!"

"Oh no…"

* * *

Kenta looked to the left of him, a little girl who was secretly a witch happily munching on a strawberry crepe like a mouse with a piece of cheese. Her large ponytails were twitching with every nibble. Her eyes were closed as she happily continued munching down, her curly lips taking in bit after bit. The witch's feet didn't even touch the floor, but she didn't mind as she happily kicked them to and from.

To the right of him, an older girl who was secretly rich delightfully enjoying a cupcake, one that was as big has her palm. She had this weird quirk where she'd lick the frosting off, then eat it from the bottom up. She brushed her long brown hair behind her to make sure none of it got stuck to her hair. She just finished lapping up the blue icing like some sort of cat, and then proceeded to flip the cupcake upside down and take a small bite out the chocolate bottom.

"You're not going to get anything…Kenta?" Ashley asked after clearing her throat.

"I'm not that hungry." He yawned, running his hands through his blonde hair. "I just wanna go home."

"Stop being such a party pooper…" Sasha interjected, pouting at her best friend. His unamused stare pierced through her soul, making her sweat a little. "Alright, ONE more thing and then we'll go home." She offered.

"Ugh fine…" He groaned. "What are we doing?"

"We're gonna watch a movie!" Sasha exclaimed.

"But that'll take hours…" Kenta groaned.

"Doesn't matter! You agreed!" The girl chirped, grabbing his hand and yanked him to his feet, dragging her along with him like a doll as Ashley quietly trailed from behind, observing the interactions between the two friends.

* * *

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Kenta asked. Ashley looked up at the different movie titles and their corresponding pictures, "that one, let's watch that one."

"_Two Souls under the Cherry Blossoms_? Never pegged you for the romance type." Kenta chuckled. "Hey! I still can enjoy these kinds of movies! I had a bunch back at my house that I'd watch with Red." The witch pouted.

"Yah, don't be so negative, Kenta. A girl can dream you know." Sasha giggled.

"I'm assuming I have to watch this as well?" He asked.

"Yup." They responded in unison.

"Fine…"

* * *

The movie was nothing special, in Kenta's opinion. Guy meets girl, they get to know each other, something big happens, they solve it, kiss and done. The girls, however, seemed to be eating it up. Their eyes were glued to the screen, transfixed as they took handfuls of popcorn and stuffed it into their faces every now and again.

Disinterested, Kenta took a look around at the faces dimly illuminated by screen. He noticed that the theater was filled with mostly women, with a few guys scattered around, usually paired up with a girl or by themselves in a corner. In another corner was a couple getting a bit too familiar with each other's faces.

The boy stuck his hand into the popcorn as he continued to browse at the different types of people. His fingers brushed against another pair, the tips of his grasping the smooth skin. He moved his hand away and tried to make a second attempt at grabbing, but the fingers of the other hand wrapped around his palm. He tried to wiggle out of the lock but this soft hand didn't want to let go, leaving him trapped in its iron grip.

Kenta turned around and followed the hand to the owner, finding out that it was Sasha; who had unintentionally grasped his hand while in the moment, as the characters on the screen were also holding hands. He tapped her with her free hand but she didn't respond. He called out her name but was drowned out by the audio. Sighing, Kenta left his hand as is and continued to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

"That movie was amazing!" Sasha exclaimed as the trio walked out of the theater. She seemed completely unaware of the whole "hand holding" situation, and Kenta decided to leave it at that.

"I've never seen anything as good as that." Ashley agreed.

"Eh, the book was much better." Kenta shrugged, not realizing what he had thrown himself into.

"Oh? You read those kinds of books?" Sasha asked.

"That's so unlike you~" Ashley teased.

"I-I was bored and the librarian said in was a good read." He admitted. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay lover boy, we'll be waiting for you." The rich girl laughed.

* * *

"These girls are driving me crazy…" The boy sighed as he splashed his face with water. "Sometimes I wonder why I have friends in the first place."

A brief flash of his father's face appeared in the mirror, replacing his own reflection.

"_You have someone to look after and someone to look after you."_

The boy rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't going insane, but the reflection he saw was his own.

The boy walked out of the bathroom with a tired expression. "Okay, can we go…home?" The boy looked around, but he couldn't see the girls, or anyone else for that matter.

"Let go of me!"

"Come on…don't fight."

Kenta's head turned so fast that he nearly snapped his neck in the process. His eyes caught the image of Sasha and Ashley being harassed by two older guys, both pretty tall with long greasy hair, in the far distance.

"Just spend the day with us." One of them asked, getting very close to Sasha as the other held the witch up like a doll.

"Would you mind unhanding my friends?" He asked in a polite but demanding tone.

"Come on, you can't give us one of them?" The one harassing Sasha asked.

"They're not toys." Kenta growled.

"Jack…get rid of em." He commanded.

'Jack', tossed Ashley to the side like a rag doll and lunged for the boy. Kenta's eyes flashed for a moment as he analyzed the situation and side-stepped at the last second, elbowing him in his side. The large "man" collapsed on the floor, clutching his stomach in pain. Kenta quickly removed his shoe and hurled it at the boy holding Sasha.

"Run! Now! Get help!" Kenta barked.

"B-but!"

"NOW! Take Ashley with you!"

The girl nodded and picked up the witch, and ran off.

"Why'd you have to do that?" The unnamed boy asked as he approached the boy, swinging a strong right hook. Kenta ducked the blow and countered with two left jabs and a round house kick, knocking the boy down.

"You seem to know what you're doing." The boy chuckled as he got up again. Kenta got ready to fight back, but was knocked down from a strong blow to his back.

Jack and the boy both chucked as they repeatedly kicked Kenta's body, as he tried to block the blows with his arms.

Jack lifted his foot to crush Kenta's arm, but he managed to move it away. Unfortunately his hand was crushed, causing the boy to roar out in pain. He bit Jack's leg, punching the other boy in his no-no zone, crippling them slightly and giving the boy a little window of time to escape.

He caught the familiar sight of the two girls and the butler, who immediately rushed to his assistance as he began to collapse.

"I…hate…the mall…" He heaved, "Let's go home...I wanna nap."

* * *

**Ooohhh….Spooky….and lazy…Whatever…it's 3000+ words.**

**SHADDUP**

**:T**

**Hope you liked it**

**I'll update whenever.**


	4. Seeing Red

**I'm now on the fourth chapter of this story, and school is starting soon..It'll probably start by the time this chapter is up, considering I still have to finish my summer homework. Ack….**

_**Andy112138:**_ _**Geez…the stuff that happens at a mall. At least Kenta was badass and saved the day…again. Also, yays flashbacks! The way Sasha and Kenta met was really cute. Okay I'll be awaiting next chappie! Keep up the awesome work!**_  
I thought that would give the two some history, and show why Sasha feels the way she does.

_**TeamDeitys: watch?vtOkdSj8Iz0I I dunno i like music, but anyway great chapter!  
I like the last part the most, [the last line not whole section] also it's playing out a little to predictable sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo mix it up C: -TeamDeitys  
**_ That's easier said than done, but I'll try throwing something in.

_**FireWing270: Its alright *its alright* Its ALRIGHT its alright its alright * its alright* (pitch perfect refrence( dont judge)) good as i said. bi bye!  
**_ what?...What…? Wha…Thanks for following the story though.

_**Leaffeather: I'll take you up on your offer since you volunteered. Give me one thousand bucks! ...anyway a love triangle in the story. Both girls have a chance to be with Kenta if you write the story differently for each girl. Can't choose which girl I like more. Gtg now. See you next chapter!  
**_ I don't have that kind of money, how about….satisfaction that you're a devoted fan. Hold onto your hat though, cause there's still more ladies for this boy to meet.

_**AGuyWithNoSkills: Dat ending was great. Eheh. Well, Pokemon Highschool is over, and I have very few amounts of stories left to read. I really dislike pokemon stories with Ash Ketchum and the others. I'd rather the actual Pokémon in the stories. Anyway, since I'm here, and I'm reading an unfinished story, I'll be sticking around for a while. Well, yeah. Hopefully, Kenta doesn't have a broken arm. :( Well, we'll only find out next chapter. I'll be waitin!**_  
I'm glad you liked Pokémon Highschool, a lot of people did. That is no more though, it's finished, I'm done with it, and there's only one way you'll see new content. But I'm still thinking about it. Onto this story, it's kind of a passerby, nothing THAT special. Defiantly not a new revolution in terms of writing. This is more of something to cool down with. Thanks for favoriting me and my story

_**HinataSoup (funny…):**_ Thanks for favoriting this story and me.

_**Shine Archetype (Archetype?):**_ Thanks for favoriting and following this story

* * *

Kenta's eyes were too tired to open at the moment, but his nerves were telling him that SOMETHING was on him. It was way too big to be something like a book or something, and it was moderately heavy, around the weight of a small child.

"A...h…y…"

The weight on his body shifted slightly, and a familiar voice called out to him in a surprisingly low voice.

"Good…you're awake…"

"Ashley…?"

"Yes…it's me." Her voice wasn't worried, but more of relieved. Kenta slowly got a view around him, and saw Ashley right in front of him. Upon further inspection he say that she was practically straddling him, and her face was a bit red from him noticing that.

"What are you…"

"Healing your injury"

"Where are w-"

"Your room."

"How are you goi-"

"I'm a witch, Kenta. I know some healing remedies." She pointed to a layer of purple gauze wrapped around his arm, and a green viscous liquid along his bare chest and legs. That was another thing that bothered him, he was nearly naked.

"Why am I only in-"

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY THE MEDICINE WILL WORK OKAY?!" She roared, her face turning cherry red.

"Got it…" He mumbled. "Thanks…for you know, helping me."

"You've put yourself in danger twice already. The least I can do is repay a favor." She explained with a hint of a smile.

"What happened?" He asked.

The witch got off of him and pulled out a small vial and a scalpel. "Once you passed out, I had to convince Sasha and the guards to take you to your house. I had to use this." She explained, showing a small pouch of what looked like cinnamon.

"Looks like something you'd put on toast." Kenta acknowledged.

"It's hypnosis powder, dummy. Blast this in their face, and they'll follow any instructions you give them."

"Is that how you got into the school?"

"Pretty much." She clarified with a small grin.

"I guess that makes sense. So then you dragged me to my bed, stripped me nearly bare and then started applying this medical stuff all over my body?" He inquired in a way that caused the witch to hide her face and hit his.

"Don't say it like that…but yah…" She mumbled.

The boy ignored her little 'punch' and grabbed the girl's small body and moved her off of him and the bed. The placing his arms against the frame of the bed, he slowly pushed himself back up. "Well I'm feeling a little better already, but I'll heal faster if I'm doing something relaxing instead of spending it in one area." He explained.

"That doesn't medically make sense…Kenta you need rest." She called out, her voice filling with a little more worry.

"I've been injured before, if you haven't noticed it tends to happen a lot. As a result I recover really fast now. I'll just make some tea and grab a book to read, nothing too major." He explained as he slowly made his way downstairs with the aid of the witch. "You should have some as well, it's very relaxing." Kenta offered as he went into the kitchen. "Also, how long do I have to remain this naked?"

"Just for while, and you can't have any other clothes touching it. So just go to bed already…" Ashley asked, trying to avoid staring at his bare chest and 'other' areas.

"No, I refuse to let this injury best me. Even if it is incredibly embarrassing to be walking around in only my underwear with a girl present. So look away, you're going to be living with me, these things will be frequent." Kenta mustered as much bravery as he could to avoid stuttering. To be honest he was surprised by how well he could stay calm in this situation.

"So what kind of tea do you want, Ashley?"

"Jasmine, please."

"Good choice, I'll have that as well." Kenta smiled softly as he pulled the powder from his cabinet.

"I used to have it back home…with Red." The witch explained as she got up and started wandering the house. She was going to be living here so she should at least learn her surroundings, and she didn't really want the image of Kenta's bare back filling her mind.

* * *

As she explored the house she noticed there were a couple of photo frames, positioned in a sort of chronological order. Towards the beginning it was a very small Kenta, smiling brightly and surrounded by people. As the time line went farther down the right, it seemed that less and less people were surrounding the boy, and he seemed to smile less.

"Hey Kenta…what's with all these pictures?" Ashley asked.

"You mean the ones near the ones near the stairs?"

"Yeah, those…"

The boy set the pot down and took a nice look at the photos himself, involuntarily gripping the girl's shoulders as he did. "These were from my childhood, each one taken in a different place, matching where I was living at the time."

"You moved around a lot."

"I did…my dad's working life is really something, so I didn't really settle down anywhere. Thankfully this seems like our final spot." He explained.

"Who are these kids?"

"My old friends, I used to have a lot back then. It got harder and harder to make new ones as I kept on moving…becoming friends with Sasha was a complete accident." Kenta elaborated, his voice getting a little softer.

"Is that man your dad?"

"Yeah…he is. He's a good man, taught me important life lessons, how to take care of myself and others, and other little tips and tricks. It's his way of making up for almost never being there."

"Where's your mom?"

"Never had one. Once I came out she left me with my dad and just ran off. Guess she just didn't want to be a mom…" His voice got softer as his grip on her got harder. Ashley decided this is where she should stop asking personal questions, and in turn make things a little more even.

"I don't remember my parents all too well…it's always just been me and Red." She explained, looking up at his face.

"That must have sucked, being all alone." He whispered, his face getting a bit closer to hers.

The kettle whistle interrupted the little moment they were having, making them back away with red faces.

* * *

"I wasn't alone, Red was with me. He did a really good job taking care of me." Ashley explained as the boy poured her a cup of Jasmine tea.

"Taking care of you?"

"Cooking, cleaning, the basic stuff."

Kenta tilted his head in confusion. "Wait…I thought Red was like some kind of stuffed animal or something." The witch clarified that Red was in fact a sentient being. "Why did you think he was a stuffed animal?" She inquired.

"Cause you mentioned something about always sleeping next to him, and how you couldn't sleep without him." He explained.

"Well yah, I always have him in my arms and hold him until I feel asleep. He is quite soft." She explained. "I want him here with me."

"And how do we go about doing that?" Kenta asked as he casually sipped his tea, feeling it relax his muscles, calming down his entire system and putting him in peace…

"Well I mean we could always summon him."

…until a small witch asks she can summon a being from another dimension.

"WHAT?!" He sputtered, turning the calming tea into a pressured water blast.

"Yah…we could summon him here." She repeated.

"I did not sign up for this magic voodoo nonsense. I don't want to sacrifice a goat or whatever to bring this guy here." Kenta firmly stated.

"Foolish Kenta." The witch giggled. "We don't have to sacrifice anything. It's a bit of a complicated procedure, but it's doable." She looked up at him with big pleading puppy dog eyes.

"You really want this Red character over here, don't you?"

"Yup!" She responded with a cheery disposition that Kenta rarely saw, unless food was involved.

"Alright then…what's the worst that can happen? You patched me up, so I'll allow it." He smiled slightly.

* * *

Kenta stood at the edge of a dark red circle with five smaller circles drawn in the formation of a star.

"Are you sure we don't have to sacrifice or cut anything?" The boy asked again.

"Yes. I'm sure." Ashley sighed in annoyance as she splashed some milk on the circle and chanting something under her breath. The dark red circles absorbed the milk and started glowing a light pink.

"Freaky…" Kenta murmured under his breath.

As the circles glowed, the witch turned the boy, looking straight into his eyes. "Now I don't have a lot of time to do this, so I need your help." She began.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well this summoning requires an act to be carried out that matches how I feel about him. Since I care about Red a lot, we'll have to undergo an act of caring." Ashley explained in a text-book like fashion.

"So like a hug?" He asked as he embraced her tightly. Her face brightened as it made contact with his toned and now completely healed chest. "Y-yeah…this should work." Her shaky arms slowly wrapping around his back. The two continued to embrace, but nothing seemed to be happening.

"W-why isn't it working?!" Ashley panicked as the light slowly started diminishing. "Come on Ashley…think…think…this is my only chance to bring Red here! I love that guy, I don't want to never see him again." She blurted out, tears sprouting from her eyes. "He's my best friend! I don't want to lose him!"

A small idea came to Kenta's idea as he thought of the possibilities to help the crying girl. He could get her wand and she could use her magic to bring this guy here.

"Oh no! The portal is closing!"

The boy let out a sigh as he chose his last resort to help this girl out. "I've got an idea. But you're probably not going to like it."

"Wha-"

Before the witch could finish her sentence, Kenta grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, silencing her lips with his own. The portal glowed brightly and started flashing repeatedly.

"Hey Kenta, I was wondering if you wanted to…"

To make matters even more complicated, Sasha decided to make an appearance, only to see a near naked Kenta kissing this little girl that is supposed to be just living with him. Her first instinct was to make herself noticeable, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. As soon as she opened her mouth, the circles exploded in a blast of bright white light.

* * *

When the light cleared, a small red creature, no bigger than a foot and a half with sky blue eyes and black hair fashioned into a spike, looked around with curiosity as he clutched his grey trident. His eyes locked onto Ashley and how close she was to this boy.

Ashley gentle whisper of the boy's name was interrupted by the little creature's war cry as his body began to morph and turn into a red wolf.

"**Get your filthy hands off of Ashley!" **He howled as he pounced onto Kenta, trying to tear the boy up.

"No, Red stop! He was just trying to help!" Ashley yelled as she pried the wolf off of him. Reluctantly, Red got off of Kenta, giving him a glare that could melt boulders.

"Umm….hey guys." Sasha said awkwardly, making herself noticeable.

* * *

"Okay…so let's get this straight…you're a witch?" Sasha asked.

"Yes."

"And you took her in?" She directed her attention to Kenta.

"Yes. After she tried to kill me." The boy added in.

"And you're Red…her…?"

"Best friend and caretaker." He explained in a squeaky voice that sounded nothing like the deep echoing voice of when he was a wolf.

"I was trying to summon him here, and Kenta was helping." Ashley explained.

"And that kiss was helping?" Sasha asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Well I really love Red! He's my best friend…so Kenta came up with the idea of the kiss…cause we had to show an action that matched how you feel about the person you're trying to summon." The witch blushed, turning as red as her companion.

"It was kind of a last minute idea…" Kenta said, turning his head away in an embarrassment, as well as to avoid Red's deadly gaze and pointed trident.

"Well…I guess that's all sorted out." Sasha smiled halfheartedly.

"Well, why are you here? Did you need something?" Kenta asked.

"O-oh…no, no. I just was coming over to say hi." She waved his doubts away as she stuffed two brightly pieces of paper into her back pocket.

"Alright then. Well it's getting late. You should head back." The boy said as he started to head back upstairs. "I've had a rough day."

* * *

"Umm….Kenta?"

"What's up?" He asked groggily as he gazed at the girl. Surprisingly she was wearing a long white nightgown that he had to admit looked really cute.

"I wanted to say thanks…for bringing Red to me. He's actually the one who got me this." She giggled softly. "And I'm sorry for troubling you so much."

"It's alright. It wasn't a hassle." He smiled lazily.

"I'm only saying that once…so you better remember it." She huffed and walked out, almost like she was keeping a façade, although she kept touching her lips.

"_Ashley's not that bad…she's really fun to be around and seems to understand me." _He smiled softly.

"_But Sasha always comes to my house for a reason…wonder what happened this time?"_

* * *

**After a bunch of goofing off and stuff. I finally finished! Hurray!**

**Well updates will be SUPER slow due to school starting….UGH….**

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed your summer. I'll see you all later.**


	5. I idolize you

**What's up guys? DSG here with another chapter, sorry about the long updates. Highschool is a real pain, ESPECIALLY since I'm in an advanced program AND I'm in clubs AND volunteering in the school office for community hours. As you can see I'm a busy boy.**

_**AGuyWithNoSkills:**__**Nice, another chapter. I don't really remember the last time I did a chapter for one of my stories, probably around 7-8 weeks now. Whatever. I'm making progress.  
So, they brought back Red, and now Ashley and Kenta have a possible relationship! I'm bad with relationships in writing. Anyway, Sasha came at the wrong time, but at least she didn't freak out like other people would do. Hehe. She took it pretty good. Red however, didn't. I would kinda understand, though I don't think a dead Kenta would've been a solution. Hehe. So, I don't know where Ashley comes from, or how strong wizards and witches are there, but being a B-level witch and being able to summon beings from other dimensions? Woah. That's a lot. I don't know how high B-level is in the list, so yeah. Can you tell me what game Ashley is from? I wanna research. Okay. Well, if you're going to put this in the chapter, you might need to shorten this. It's pretty long. And this is a bit less than the really good reviews I do. Well, not really good, but really long. :I  
Anyway, I'll see you next chapter, or before that. :)  
-NoSkills**_**  
**I mean Sasha kinda took it personally, but she's the student body president, she's gotta be in check of her feelings and everything. And there's a specific reason I called her a B-Level Witch. Yes she's not THAT good with magic, but that's not the reason I did it. And don't worry about length of your review, not many people read this story. It's a small project to get me ready for the big one.

_**TeamDeitys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO updates are going to be slower? :c but, but it already took like 5 blue moons for this to get out :c I guess we'll have to deal with it, I'm in the same boat [nice boat] with the homework not done cause screw homework! –TeamDeitys  
**I'm really sorry about it, but that's just how life is._

_**ChaiCat17: I love this fic :)**_  
I'm glad you do.

_**Leaffeather:Ah school. A place for kids and teenagers to rot as the teachers mercilessly give them a stack of homework. At least it's the first week of school (for me).  
Is Kenta gonna attract more ladies? Is Red gonna be the protective brother? Is Sasha gonna be alright? Is Leaf gonna stop talking soon? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!**_  
Funny…but yah, school is torture.

_**Guest1: I don't want to be that guy, but in the Warioware cutscenes, it shows that Red actually turns into Ashley's wand, and she brought it with her, sooooooooooooooooo yeah.  
**_Oh…well…let's just pretend that didn't happen. It's a fanfiction after all.

* * *

Sleep came easier to Kenta, now that he wasn't sharing a bed with a tiny witch. He almost missed it in a way, the tight yet tender grip of the little witch.

"What time is it?" He groaned and held his head, hitting his head a couple of times to wake his brain up. He rubbed his eyes and looked outside, trying to get an estimate of what the time is. Gazing up at the clear blue sky, he noticed that the sun was hanging nearly overhead, suggesting that it was about noon. "I should really get a clock." He groaned, stepping into the bathroom.

Something struck him as odd though…it was silent…

Too silent…

Normally by this time, Ashley would have been bouncing up and down to get him to make her some breakfast, but there wasn't a sound in the house; and as Kenta explored the rooms, there wasn't any sight of the tiny teen troublemaker either.

"Weird…" Kenta muttered to himself as he walked into the kitchen for some toast with sugar and some orange slices to go along with it. "Maybe she left a note or something?"

Sure enough, a small note was taped on the fridge door.

_Dear Kenta,  
Sasha was looking for you, but you were still sleeping so instead the three of us went to the mall to get some more clothes, now that I know my size. Don't wait up for us. _

_~Ashley_

"Well that answers that question, now what do I do?" He thought to himself.

* * *

"So…Ashley…what do you think of Kenta?" Sasha 'casually' mentioned, browsing for some new short shorts.

"Why do you ask?" Ashley inquired, poking her dainty little head out of the changing room curtain, with Red casually floating around.

"It's just that Kenta doesn't really work well with people. So I'm wondering how you see him." Sasha explained in a convincing tone.

"Well he's very arrogant, sarcastic, doesn't seem to understand the world around him, even though I can't say I'm much better…" Ashley began, counting off each trait with a finger.

"I see."

"But he's very kind and always willing to help, no matter what the odds…not to mention that he's kind of cute…" The witch mumbled the last part.

"Oh…I see…" Sasha continued to browse the clothing options, averting Ashley's curious gaze.

"What about you?"

"What?"

"What do you think of Kenta?" Ashley asked, a curious gaze upon her eyes.

"U-um…well I've known him for a long time. He's always been really distant and apathetic. He never participated in activities and always kept to himself. He's incredibly sarcastic and a bit pessimistic, and quite annoying. However he's always willing to lend a hand, no matter what the circumstance is. He can be very kind and sometimes even charismatic, he's really strong ….and that sexy look in his eyes when he knows what he wants…oh god…" Sasha started to trail off and melt into her own little fantasy world.

"Okay then…" Ashley said as she walked to a different area, clutching the clothes she had in her hand with a furious vigor.

"What's so special about this Kenta guy anyways? He doesn't seem that cool." Red said, making himself invisible to everyone but Ashley and Sasha.

"You wouldn't understand. Kenta is someone you get used to. He's not the best with first impressions. You'll get used to him, and maybe even like him." Sasha smiled.

"Doubt it."

* * *

"With Ashley and Sasha gone shopping, what am I supposed to do to pass the time?" Kenta muttered to himself as he walked through the park. Not something that he regularly did, but there really wasn't anything to do. It wasn't that cold, nothing he couldn't handle. The boy continued walking, looking around at how the world worked, how it interacted with itself and human life.

"_The distance between us is so close, so why do I feel so far away from you?"_

A soothing melody drifted through the air, dancing along with soft winter breeze. What struck him as odd, however, was that not many people visited the park anymore, so he decided to kill time by finding out the source of the soothing sounds.

"_I catch a peek a look at you every day, but you never seem to notice. _

_I try to make a show for you, but you never care._

_You say that'll you be there for me, but you never are."_

"_The distance between us is so close, so why do I feel so far away from you?_

_Oh the distance between us is so close, so why do I feel so far away from you?"_

Clearing some bushes out of the way, he found out that the source of the music was actually a young girl, who looked them same age as himself, lying against a big oak tree and singing the song to herself as she strummed her guitar.

"You sing well."

The girl yelped, leaping into the air and giving Kenta a good look at her, she had long pink hair that reached her waist, which was pretty impressive considering that she was about 5'2. She had this cute childish face that paired well with her sea-green eyes that glistened with Kenta could only describe as 'childlike wonder'.

The girl wore a nearly oversized bright pink T-shirt under a more tight-fitting black jacket that had cat ears around the hood, as well as a black lacy skirt that was white at the bottom. To top it all off, she wore black boots with horizontally striped pink and white thigh highs.

"U-umm...can I help you?" She asked, a bit hesitantly. Kenta shrugged, "I was kinda of just walking around and I heard you singing. It sounds original, are you a song writer? Your appearance matches that of a performer."

"Eh? You don't know me?" The girl asked, a bit confused.

"No...? Am I supposed to?" He took a couple steps back, throwing his arms into a defensive position, since the situation could take a weird turn at this point.

"I'm Aria Yasane and I am a pop star, I think I've reached number 3 on the charts…"

Something in his mind clicked and the memories of all of Sasha's babbling surfaced. "OH! That's who you are! My friend has mentioned you a couple times...what are you doing here in the park all by your lonesome?" He asked.

"I just needed some alone time. Being a pop star gets very busy, and I never have time to myself." She sighed, but strumming her guitar a little bit.

"I guess that makes sense, but don't you popstars usually have a bunch of people around you and bodyguards and whatever at all time?" He inquired, to which she explained her 'brilliant escape plan'.

"You just snuck out? They're going to find you eventually. Hell they've probably already started looking." Kenta pointed out.

"Well yah...but by then I will have relaxed. Then all I have to do is bat my eyes a little and I will be home free." The girl giggled, her carefree attitude brought a small smile to the boy's face.

"Well have fun with that...I'm going to get going, stomach's starting to attack itself." Kenta waved as he walked away to do his own thing, or at least that's what he would have done if the idol hadn't placed a firm grasp on his shoulder.

"Umm...would you mind if I tagged along with you?" She asked shyly. The boy stared at her in confusion, "Why...?"

"W-well you've been treating normally me so far...so I thought I'd be safe with you..." The girl mumbled the last part under her breath, and Kenta nearly missed it.

"Sure, I guess..."

"Really?!"

"Yah, whatever. It's not like I'll go broke by spending a few extra bucks on you."

Aria smiled at the boy, "Lead the way, and don't worry about the paparazzi, I came prepared," the idol pulled out a blonde wig that was as long as her normal hair as well as a box with colored contacts.

"You really have to go to great lengths to fit in, don't you?"

"Sadly, yes." She declared as she tucked her pink hair under her wig and handed a small pocket mirror to the boy so she could put in her brown contacts. "Ok I'm good."

"Alright then...I'm in the mood for something sweet, would you like a crepe?"

"I've never tried them before, but there's a first time for everything. Lead the way...umm...what's your name?"

"Kenta, Kenta Ryuga."

* * *

"I'll have a choco-banana and...what do you want?" Kenta interrupted his order and gazed over to Aria. "I'll have a strawberry."

"Strawberry."

The woman wearing the "Cindy's Crepes'" tag on her uniformed smiled and nodded, "I'll have them ready in a little while, I'll make them extra special for you and your girlfriend."

"We're not-"

"Oh could you? That would make me the happiest girl in the world, although I already have the best boyfriend ever." Aria said cutely, dragging the confused child to an empty seat, melting the heart of the woman working the stand.

"What was that about?" Kenta asked.

"Acting...she's going to make our food tastier, and we made her happy. It's a win-win." Aria explained, smiling cheekily.

"I think you'd have to be pretty comfortable with someone to pull something like that off, even though we just met a little while ago." Kenta countered.

"Well I was nervous at first, but I can tell that you're a good guy, Kenta. You're the closest I've had to having a friend my age."

"Really?"

"Yah...it was always showbiz first, so I never had time to just relax and have fun. Anyone I spent time with was either my manager or co-workers. Usually never anyone my age, or a boy much less." She blushed a little bit at the last part.

"Well I've never been one to immerse myself with friends. It was usually just me and my dad as we moved around due to his job. We finally settled here and I've made only two friends. A girl named Sasha whom I've known for about 3 or 4 years and this other girl named Ashley, my…cousin."

"Oh, so you hang out with girls?" She giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh...nothing~"

The two were so engaged in their simple chit chat that they almost didn't notice the food arriving, along with the smiling waitress from before.

* * *

"Go on, take a bite." Kenta encouraged her and took a bite off of his. Aria mimicked him and sunk her teeth into her food and as soon as it had made contact, a smile instantly graced itself upon the idol's face.

"Wow! This is really good! Why haven't I had this before?" She asked herself as she started eating faster.

"This little cafe is one of those locations that are really discreet but still widely enjoyed by the people who lived in the area. A hidden gem of sorts." Kenta explained, wiping a bit of chocolate off his lips.

"You really like using big words, don't you Kenta?" Aria giggled.

"It's a common quirk of mine. I don't always talk like that though." He said, taking another bite.

"Hey Kenta, can I have some of your crepe?" She asked. Shrugging, Kenta pushed the plate towards her, however that only earned a brief shake of her head. "Uh-uh...we're on a date, remember? You've got to do it right." She smiled.

"You're kidding..."

"I'm not kidding."

The boy sighed and took a small piece of his crepe and held it out for Aria to eat. She pouted slightly and took a bite from his fork. "You're no fun...have you ever even been on a date before?"

"What do you think?" He responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Here...I'll show you how to do it." She took a piece from her pastry and looked at her 'date'. "Say 'ahhh', Kenta."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do."

The boy sighed in defeat, already knowing that he wouldn't win in an argument with her. "Ahh..."

She fed him the crepe and awaited his response. "How is it?"

"It's good..." He muttered.

"That's good to hear." She smiled. "That's how you do it."

He rolled his eyes and finished off his food. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So those friends you mentioned..."

"Yah, what about them?"

"Are they the girls behind you?"

Without even turning around, Kenta could already feel the doom linger over his shoulders.

"Oh no…"

* * *

"So Kenta…who's your **friend…" **Sasha asked, gritting her teeth at that word.

"She's-"

"Allow me to answer that question." Aria said, lifting her wig, revealing her one of a kind hair.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE AR-" Sasha nearly screamed out, before being cut off by Kenta's hand.

"It's probably best if the general public doesn't know that this girl is-"

"Miss Aria Yasane."

"Exactl-wait what?"

The four turned around to see two buff men in suits, standing in front of limousine.

"Miss Yasane, you must get ready for your concert." One of the men said.

"And you have a lot of explaining to do." The other said sternly.

"I'm sorry boys…I just needed some time to myself to think." The pop idol said sweetly, causing the two men to look at each other with a bit of an uneasy face. Their serious disposition had been dented by Aria's sweetness.

"Errrmm…it's excusable. But you still need to come back." One of the men explained.

"Okay then, just gave me a second." Aria said, turning back to Kenta and the gang.

"Here you go, front row tickets. I'd like it if you could come. And use these to get into the backstage before the concert starts." She handed the three of them bright pink tickets as well as three backstage passes, before hopping into the limousine.

* * *

Many hours passed and the three had showed up at the busy commotion that was the backstage of the concert hall where Aria was to be performing in 10 minutes.

"Where is she?" Kenta asked in an "I'm only doing this for a friend but it doesn't mean I like it" tone of voice. He adjusted his black T-shirt and stuck his hands in his blue baggy jeans.

"Kenta, this is big time pop idol Aria Yasane we're talking about here. Show some respect, would you?" Sasha asked with her condescending tone that the boy has grown to resent. She had worn a white tank top with the words "I love Aria" in red and black Capris.

"You're not my mom, Sasha." Kenta gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes.

Ashley was once again silently observing the interactions between Sasha and Kenta, she wore a red dress that went a little past her knees. The dress had a black hemming at the bottom, and yellow hemming around the neck hole. She had let her hair down, and it nearly touched the floor.

"I'm just saying, if she invited us, she should have told us where she would be."

"I'm right here, Kenta."

The boy stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning his head to see the bubbly pink idol girl with her hands on her hips, giving him a sarcastic glare that still seemed friendly…weird.

"Thanks for making it guys, I really appreciate it." Aria smiled.

Sasha and Ashley smiled brightly, while Kenta simply shrugged.

"We'll be in the front row, cheering you on." Sasha said in an encouraging tone as she grabbed Ashley's hand and dashed off to their seats.

"Your friends are quite the excitable bunch." Aria chuckled awkwardly.

"I've known Sasha for quite a while, she has her quirks, but she's a loyal friend." Kenta shrugged.

"She's just a friend?" Aria inquired.

"Yeah…why?" Kenta asked.

"Oh, so she doesn't get upset if I do…" She leaned in and pecked his lips.

"…this." The idol winked as she skipped onto the stage, before pausing and looking at Kenta, blushing heavily.

"So…that just happened." The boy whispered, slowly making his way to his seat.

* * *

"Kenta, what took you so long?" Sasha asked.

"Nothing, I was just looking at the scenery and how things work backstage." Kenta lied, not even sure why he should he make up some random excuse.

"Well shush…it's starting right now."

The idol all dressed up with a pink and white filly dress that went a little past her knees with some white leggings.

She grabbed the mic and begun to sing,

"_The distance between us is so close, so why do I feel so far away from you?_

_I catch a peek a look at you every day, but you never seem to notice._

_I try to make a show for you, but you never care._

_You say that'll you be there for me, but you never are._

_The distance between us is so close, so why do I feel so far away from you?_

_Oh the distance between us is so close, so why do I feel so far away from you?_

_The distance between us is so close, so why do I feel so far away from you?_

_You tell me that you care, but I don't see it._

_You say things are different now, but it seems the same._

_I smile with love, you smile for show."_

The music picked up in tempo as Aria started to sway her hips back and forth.

"_The distance between us is so close, so why do I feel so far away from you?_

_Oh the distance between us is so close, so why do I feel so far away from you?_

_The distance between us is so close, so why do I feel so far away from you?_

_Maybe I'll fine someone new, someone better while you're not looking._

_Someone who will see me for me, and not just your little doll._

Kenta swore she was looking at him.

_The distance between us is so close, so why do I feel so far away from you?_

_Oh the distance between us is so close, so why do I feel so far away from you?_

_The distance between us is so close, so why do I feel so far away from you?_

The song continued on and she just continued to dance to it, swaying her hips, whipping her hair, just plain enjoying herself. The crowd was eating it up, jumping and cheering their lungs out.

It was almost chaos, yet one thing was stuck in Kenta's mind

_**This won't be the last time I see this girl…I have a feeling that it won't.**_

* * *

**AFTER FOREVER I AM ACTUALY DONE. **

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS.**

**Highschool has been a really bitch, and I tend to get really wrapped up in talking with my Princess (don't worry about that, it's none of your concern).**

**Sorry again guys, hope you're having a great winter break. I'll see you guys whenever I get time.**


	6. A Trip to the Beach

**So I didn't get many reviews, that's cool I guess. This story isn't that big anyways. **

_**Amethystshipping: I'm back! I didn't think I would enjoy this much, but you said Ashley and I put all of the pieces together. Big ponytails, red dress, witch. I've seen an SSB trophy matching that description! It's Ashley, it's fucking Ashley... But I've never played Warioware, so when you mentioned Red, I thought "Pokémon Trainer from Brawl" but I was quite mistaken.  
**_Long time no see. Good to see you're still here. I'm glad you enjoyed it. ^_^

_**Guest: This fic is really pleasing and heartwarming. You have a great talent of writing and I hope you continue on improving your work. I'll keep an eye out for this fic.  
**_I appreciate your words. Thanks a lot ^_^

**And Jetfire 101, don't get your hopes for Mob Matcher season 3.**

* * *

Kenta thought that a simple locked door would be enough to keep any unwanted intrudes from entering his room without permission.

However, he didn't account for a red shape-shifting demon taking the form of a mountain goat and breaking down his wooden door.

"What the HELL?!" The boy yelled, as he practically leaped out of the bed in shock and crashed onto the floor.

"You locked your door…and I'm hungry." Ashley whined, sitting atop of Red.

"Okay…." Kenta groaned as he stood up, holding his head. "First off, my door was locked for a REASON. Secondly, didn't Red cook for you back in your old world? Why can't he do that now?"

"Red says that you need to restock."

"**Pitiful…" **Red growled.

"Well I'm sorry, it's been quite busy for the past couple of days. And I'm still sleepy…." Kenta yawned. "And what am I going to do about my door?"

"Don't worry about that. Did you forget that I'm magical?" She chuckled as she pulled out a small wand from a pocket on the inside of her red nightgown.

"Where did you get that? I thought I hid it from you."

"Foolish Kenta, Red helped me find it. He's very resourceful." She explained, smirking slightly as she waved her wand around. A thin blue and wispy flame like substance came out of the tip of the wand, and split into multiple other "hand" like substances. The "hands" started to pick up the pieces that were scattered around his room and started placing them back. In about a minute the door was as good as new.

"Well I'm not really in the mood for making anything or buying anything, so just wait for Sasha to show up and then pester her about it." Kenta explained, looking at her and then his bed, contemplating his options.

"When would that be?" Ashley asked.

"Judging by the sun's position…around now." The boy explained.

Like clockwork, the door knocked.

"Bet that's her."

* * *

"The beach?"

"Yes, my dad owns a private beach that he's gonna sell, so today is our last day of using it. So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me" Sasha asked.

"Hmm…well I got nothing better to do, it'll give me some peace and quiet as you guys have some fun." Kenta murmured to himself. "Ashley, you want to go to the beach?"

The girl didn't even look up from her stack of instant pancakes that she had made from seemingly nowhere. After tearing into the starch circles like a hungry wolf, she looked up and nodded.

"Alright then, we'll be there."

"Great." She smiled too brightly. "We can leave whenever you guys are ready."

* * *

"This a pretty big beach." Kenta said out loud as he observed the miles upon miles of sandy shores.

"Daddy bought this a long time ago when it was mostly rocks, he called it an investment." Sasha explained it.

"Nature is a powerful thing…" The boy murmured.

"Well we should get to changing. We can change at the villa over there." Sasha explained, pointing to house near the shore of the beach, off in the distance. "When the sun sets, we'll have a bonfire and relax."

* * *

"Ugh…why do women take forever to change their clothes?" Kenta groaned, staring at the vast blue sky, drifting off into his own little world.

_"What's with the suitcases dad?" A young six-year-old Kenta asked his father._

_"We are moving, son. My work is being transferred, so we'll be moving with it." His father explained._

_"But I just started first grade…" Kenta said sadly._

_"Don't worry, son. Our new house has a better school, it has a much bigger playground."_

_"Alright…the boys at school were making fun of me anyways…"_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Cause I don't have a mom…" He sniffled. _

_Hideo crouched down and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Son, you may not have a mother, but you have a father who loves you very, very much. Tell you what, when we get to our new place, we'll explore it together, and if you wanna get something, I'll get it for you." He smiled._

_Kenta looked up and his dad and smiled, giving the man a big hug._

_"I love you dad."_

_"I love you too, Kenta."_

* * *

"KENTA!"

The boy let out a yelp as he came crashing onto the pinewood decks. "Not so loud next time…" He groaned.

"Not our fault you were sleeping." Ashley said, her hands on her hips. She wore a blue one piece suit that really did make her look like a child. The fact that she had a green inner tube with her didn't help either.

"Sorry we took so long." Sasha apologized, she wore a yellow with blue strip two piece bikini. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I want to continue my nap." The boy responded blandly, still rubbing his eyes.

"How about building some sandcastles?" Ashley chuckled.

"You really are a child." Kenta chuckled, before getting punched in the arm.

"I mean there's nothing wrong with that." Sasha said.

"Alright fine, I'll make like a moat or something."

* * *

True to his word, Kenta did begin digging a large trench that encircled Sasha and her soon-to-be sandcastle, which was just a large pile of sand.

"Are you going to be okay, just clawing away at the dirt like that?" Sasha asked, concerned for her friend, who was barely visible at the rate he was going.

"Yah, I'm good. Ashley enchanted my hands, so now they're like super powered shovels." Kenta called out as he attacked the wall of sand with a feverous vigor. He stuck out his glowing blue hands to show his best friend.

"It will only last for 30 minutes, so don't go crazy." Ashley informed the boy, as she and Red continued building their own castle.

"Are you just used to her magical antics?" Sasha asked, starting with the base of her castle.

"Pretty much, yah."

The girl gazed over to the tiny witch directing a white beam onto the sand, morphing it bit by bit into a seemingly magnificent sandcastle.

Shrugging, Sasha continued shaping the base for her sandcastle.

"Water inbound!"

A flood of ocean water rushed in through the channels, filling the moat that Kenta had dug out in a near instant. The boy leaped out of the ditch just before being swept away the water, rolling to the shaded rug he had placed earlier.

"Well that was fun." He chuckled, slightly smiling.

Sasha rolled her eyes and giggled, shaping the walls of her castle with her hands. "Are just going to lie there? Or are you going to help out?"

"I'm content with staring at the sky, thank you very much." He responded in his usual melandronic voice.

Time to slow down as he stared at the cotton balls drifted leisurely across the sky blue ocean above his person. His troubled seemed to be washed away by the waves. With Red taking care of the little witch, he only had the independent Sasha to worry about, and that wasn't much of a daunting tasks in it of itself. His eyes seem to close and his mind started to wander.

* * *

_"Bad news, son." Hideo said._

_"Unless there's a tornado touching down in a 1 mile radius, I'm not interested." A now teenage Kenta grunted, not even looking up from his book. "Although that would make things more interesting."_

_"We have to move again."_

_"Of course. It's a good thing I decided not to make any more friends." Kenta chuckled half-heartedly. _

_"However this will be the last time we'll be doing so."_

_"You say that every time, dad."_

_"I mean it this time, Kenta."_

_"Alright. I'll pack my things."_

_"Thanks for being so understanding."_

_"Whatever, it's not like I have a choice in this matter."_

* * *

Kenta rose from his nap and reinvigorated his sleeping muscles. Ashley and Sasha were now playing in the water, but judging by the sun's position, he probably had not slept for more than an hour.

"Well, there's still time left until the bonfire…how do I spend it?" He murmured to himself. His thoughts and vision were cut off momentarily by a pair of dainty hands that carried the scent of expensive floral perfume.

"Guess who~?" The owner of the hands asked in a singsong voice that was riddled with giggles.

"I'm going to go with Aria Yasane."

The hands uncovered the boy's eyes, allowing him to see the idol.

"You're no fun, Kenta. You could guess incorrectly at least once or twice. It makes it more exciting." She pouted.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said sarcastically. "So, what brings you to this private beach?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Aria responded.

"Sasha's father owns this place. So she, Ashley, and I decided to come here. What about you?"

"My manager talked to the owner and we're using some of the beach for a photo shoot for this swimsuit magazine. It's my first modeling gig, so I am a bit nervous." She admitted, swaying her arms passively again.

"I think you'll do great, everyone loves pretty girls on magazine covers." His eyes seemed to like her pink frilly bikini.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She giggled, her eyes devouring his bare chest, and her cheeks getting redder.

"It's not for another hour and a half…but d-do you mind coming? Moral support would be nice." Her face grew redder.

"Sure, I've got time to kill anyway." Kenta shrugged. "I just have to be there, so it's not much of a hassle."

"Thanks! It means a lot to me!" She smiled happily.

"Well we've got a little while until your shoot, so I'm going fishing." He pulled out parts from a small box that he had with him and assembled his fishing rod.

"Can I come with you?"

"Why? You'd just get bored."

"I have no one to spend time with…everyone else is setting up." She said with a sad tone, a tear forming in her eye.

"Alright fine…just don't bother me." He sighed.

"Yay!"

"Damn you're a good actor."

"I know~

* * *

"So this is all you do?" Aria asked as she sat next to the boy.

"Well yah, fishing is a sport which requires patience." Kenta explained as he wedged his rod into a crack in the dock. "And by making sure the rod won't fly away, I can just relax." The boy fanned out on the dock.

"I just saw you sleeping on the beach, why are you sleeping again?" The idol asked.

"I like to sleep. That way I don't have to deal with anything." He responded.

"That's no way to live."

"It's my way."

The girl frowned, lying next to him. "Why are you so grumpy all the time?"

"Optimism is overrated, it's much better just to hate the world." Kenta explained.

"But there's good in the world. You just have to wait until the right moment." Aria smiled, nudging him slightly.

"I've heard that speech too many times. I don't care if it is true or not, the world is what I make of it. And I think it's shit. I'm just living until I can't live anymore."

The fishing poll began to jerk very violently, snapping the two of them out of their conversation.

"I got it!" The idol leaped from the dock and yanked the fishing poll from its crevice and tried to reel the fish in, without even knowing how to do so.

The girl let out a shrill scream as she feel off the dock and into the water, still holding the rod that had snagged something strong enough to pull a teenage girl off a dock.

"ARIA! Let go of the rod!" He screamed.

"I can't! A part of it snagged the back of my swimsuit!" She screamed back as she began to be dragged by the creature.

"Ashley! I need your help! Aria's in trouble!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs. "Send Red to help!"

The witch shouted something in response as Red morphed into a shark and darted over to the dock where Kenta was.

"Get on, human." The demon grunted. Kenta obliged and hoped on the 'shark's' back, as the two of them sped off to catch the finish.

Shards of cold salt water lunged at the boy's eyes, stinging them worse than a bee's. Kenta ignored it as long he could and grabbed the girl's leg. Aria had fallen unconscious from the shock at this point, slowly sinking into the water.

"I don't have anything to cut the line with! Red!"

"I don't have anything, human!"

The boy growled and ripped the top of Aria's bikini, letting the creature dive in with the rod. "Take us back to shore." He ordered, grabbing Red's fin with one hand, and holding Aria close to him.

* * *

The pink haired girl woke up in a small white tent. As she looked around, she noticed that it hold had enough space for a cot and a table, which had all her stuff.

"Where am I…?"

"We're at your set, well in a tent right out outside your set to be specific." Kenta explained, sitting in a chair next across from her with a book in his lap. Dying Art of Companionship, it read.

The girl slowly arose from her cot and noticed that her pink bikini top that she was wearing was now a blue bandeau.

"What happened?"

"Well once you fell off the dock, Red and I went after the creature to rescue you. But your top was tangled with the fishing rod. So I was forced to rip your top off…my apologies." He admitted in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"So you saw my…"

"Well yah, but I was more focused on saving you so I didn't get a good look at them…" He grew slightly redder while explaining it to her while simultaneously wondering why he was getting so flustered in the first place.

"You were unconscious at first, so I had to conduct CPR on you, after getting yelled at by my friends for returning back with you topless." Kenta groaned, feeling the slight sting on his left cheek from the slap from the girls who instantly jumped to conclusions. "So I got the water out of your system and you were breathing again, but still hadn't woken up, so I started running around trying to find out where your photo shoot was taking place. So once your coworkers saw me, they immediately rushed to your aid. After also overreacting." The boy placed his hand on his right cheek, feeling the bruise from the coworkers knuckle. "So they gave you a replacement, and I've been waiting in here for about an hour and a half. After all it's my fault you're in this predicament in the first place, so it's only fair if I waited for you to get better."

"I'm so sorry I put you through this." Aria replied, giving the boy a tight hug, pressing her body up against his.

"It's alright…so can you let me go?" He asked.

"Right…sorry."

"Whatever…"

"Wait…you said you gave me CPR?" The idol asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"So your lips touched mine…" She said softly, blushing profusely. "That was my first kiss…" She whispered to herself.

"Well it was either that or let you die…" Kenta began to trail off, avoiding her innocent gaze.

"Where are your friends, by the way?" She looked elsewhere, trying to cut the awkward tension.

"Sasha's dad called in and wanted to speak with her, Ashley went along with her cause she had nothing better to do."

"I see…thanks for staying here, it means a lot to me." She smiled, swaying her arms passively once more.

"Just doing my job."

* * *

A female head poked in through the tent, "Oh, you're awake Ms. Yasane. Do you think you'll be able to do the shoot? Or do you want to call it off?" She asked.

"I'll do it, it's the last day this beach is open anyways." Aria nodded.

"Ms. Yasane, good to see that you're alright." A rotund man in a white suit said to the pink haired idol.

"I am, thanks to Kenta." She smiled, sweetly looking at the disinterested boy.

"And you are?" The man asked.

"Kenta, Kenta Ryuga." The boy responded.

"He's the one who brought Ms. Yasane here." The woman who had checked up on Aria explained.

"Well thank you very much for returning her back to us." The man smiled, a very fake one at that.

"Just doing the right thing." Kenta shrugged.

"Can we return a favor? Perhaps you could be in the photo shoot alongside Ms. Yasane." The man said as dollar signs appeared in his eyes. "Yes! I can see it now! Local boy saves idol from nearly drowning! We'd make bank with it!" He looked to Kenta with a big grin, a real one this time. "How'd you like to be famous?"

"No thanks. I'm not into photo shoots and the like, I'm just here to support her." Kenta said blankly, shattering the business vision of the man, as well as stunning everyone. Someone DIDN'T want to be in a photo shoot with the great Aria Yasane? But they could become famous overnight!

"Come on Kenta…it'd be lots of fun!" Aria encouraged.

"I don't want to, I'm not a fan of getting my picture taken or standing around. So I really don't want to do the both of those things together. Besides being famous would be a big pain. I prefer anonymity."

"Just one photo?" She pleaded with big wide eyes, a tear forming in her right.

"Ugh…fine. In the last photo I'll make an appearance."

"Yay!"

"I hate that you're such a good actor."

"I know~"

* * *

"So you want me to do what now?"

"Carry her in your arms, to recreate that 'you saving her' vibe." The photographer explained.

"Do I have to?" Kenta asked.

"Yes, you do."

The boy groaned and picked the idol up without warning, causing her to yelp slightly and blush at the feeling of his hands grazing her skin. His right hand cradled the back of her head, and his left supported the back of her thighs.

"Perfect, now gaze into her eyes." The photographer ordered.

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Ugh…fine."

Their green eyes locked, and Aria's hand instinctively cupped Kenta's cheek, pulling his face closer to her. She felt his warm breath against her lips, which makes her cheeks flush, and eyes softly close.

The photographer seized the moment and took a few pictures of the young 'couple'. "You guys are good now." He said rather loudly, snapping the two out their trance.

Kenta flinched and dropped the idol into the sand.

"Sorry."

"It's okay…" The idol chuckled awkwardly, still a little red. "I shouldn't have gotten so intimate with you."

The boy said nothing and looked at the sun, which had slowly been setting, unbeknown to him. "Well I better find the girls, we'll be starting our bonfire soon." Kenta thought out loud.

"This has been…an enlightening experience, but I must be going now."

"Can I come with you?" The idol asked, grasping his hand.

"Won't your producer get upset that you wandered off?"

"I finished the photo shoot, and they take forever to set up. The photography guy and my producer loves taking scenic pictures, so it's okay." She giggled.

"Alright then, come with me."

* * *

The boy had found the two girls back at the villa, sitting on logs that circled a large pit filled with sticks and large branches, the fire already roaring and crackling.

"That was fast." The boy remarked.

"Things are easier with magic." Ashley chuckled.

"With magic?" The pop idol asked in confusion.

"Ashley is a magician, she uses all those little tricks that she learned from 'magic camp'." Kenta explained, glaring at the witch and signaling Red to not show himself with his eyes.

"It's alright, I'm just glad to be alive." Aria smiled, completely oblivious to everything.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I absolutely love you!" Sasha squealed. "I never thought I would get to have an actual conversation with you! Can I get an autograph?!" She ran up to idol, pushing Kenta aside.

""I don't have anything to sign with, so I'll send you something in the mail, but I'm just another person, nothing special." The pink haired girl said, sitting down on an empty log. "Tell that to your fan base or work staff." The boy groaned as he sat down next to her. "My muscles are so sore, and I just want to take a nap."

"You take too many naps, Kenta." Ashley pointed out.

"I do a lot of things." Kenta countered.

"Here, you can rest on me. It's the least I can do after I put you through all of that." Aria said as she placed the boys head in her lap before he could anything.

"This is not necessary." Kenta grumbled, his cheeks a light tint of red that could barely be seen by the fire's illuminance.

"Shush, let me do something." Aria pouted, running her fingers through his blonde hair, unaware of the two girls staring daggers into him.

"I'm not sure if I like her anymore…" Sasha growled in a low tone.

* * *

**Finally DONE!**

**School is terrible, taking up all of my time. Plus now I have a request to fulfill, from a friend.**

**This is going to be a relatively short story, so I'll be starting Smash Bros. Online….soon…kinda. **

**Spring Break is coming up soon, I don't know if I'll be doing anything. So if I have some free time, I'll start writing again.**


End file.
